NEWS-2.1.10
WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.1.9 *Added commandline parameter to set hostname visible on metaserver. PR#40755 *Restored http://meta.freeciv.org/metaserver.phtml as default metaserver. GNA#13407 *Record players total score to civscore.log. GNA#13403 *Put spaceship state to civscore.log instead of score given by spaceship. GNA#13402 *Write civscore.log in the beginning of the turn, immediately after values are calculated. Write also final values when game ends. GNA#13419 *Show correct Requirement and Obsolete by tech for wonders in win32-client help browser. PR#40765 *Fixed sdl-mixer support. GNA#13444, GNA#14751 *Improved access levels ported from Warclient. GNA#13433 *Fixed a bug that even if wonder set as improvement requirement for unit was built, unit was not buildable. PR#39530 *Fix lost hack access in single player mode. GNA#13494 *Fix bug causing wrong player nation select. PR#40773 *Added proper error message to case where user tries to add Settlers to city owned by ally. GNA#13539 *Avoid crash due to corrupted worked field. GNA#13498 *Improved voting code ported from Warclient. GNA#13515 *Make GTK2 client more small-screen friendly. GNA#13524, GNA#13525, GNA#14100 *Fixed Hydro Plant help text. PR#40805 *Added ruleset loading time check that MAX_NUM_REQS is not exceeded. GNA#13600 *Fixed help browser crash when ruleset has fuel using unit for which there is no suitable carrier unit. GNA#13649 *Show ping of actual player connection instead of player's first connection, which may be observer. GNA#13725 *Fix bug in tech score when player has no techs. GNA#13733 *Hide production part of full citybar from enemy cities for player observers. It used to show all enemy cities always building "Airport". GNA#13723 *Added support for units taller than 1.5 x terrain tile height in isometric tilesets. GNA#13671 *Backport of improved goto code from trunk. GNA#13736, GNA#13742, PR#40536, PR#40563 *Fixed creation of GGZ page. GNA#13791 *AI does not ask for help against players not met. GNA#13559, PR#39700 *Display flags at start page player list. GNA#13726 *Changed ggz profile to point to freeciv.ggzgamingzone.org instead of non-functional pubserver. PR#39923 *Fixed partisan appearance to require Guerilla Warfare to be known by someone. GNA#13944 *Fixed a crash when lua script triggered by "tech_researched" gives another technology to player. GNA#13819 *Fixed a crash when unload all command is issued to multiple units. GNA#14031 *Fixed a team play crash when ruleset defines global init techs. PR#20855 *Leave no units to current tile when bouncing them. GNA#14078 *Fixed a crash when several members of the same team have same initial tech. GNA#14259 *Fixed /cmdlevel bugs. GNA#14237 *Prevented /rulesetdir after savegame of already running game has been loaded. GNA#14230 *Don't navigate through unaccessible territorial waters. GNA#13928 *Use amplio electric ages sprites for cities. Use modern style as alternative for other tilesets. GNA#14376 *Added /cancelvote command, ported from Warclient. GNAPATCH#1292 *Make notify.all and notify.player working in lua scripts. GNA#14221 *The loss of the last human player doesn't transform the game into an autogame, causing the clients freezing. GNA#14036 *Sharing vision when the fog of war is disabled don't let black square over vision giver units. GNA#14275 *Disallow embassy creation if Marco Polo's Embassy is built. GNA#14448, GNA#14548 *Do not bounce units on empty enemy cities on terrain changes. GNA#14532 *Consider that AI explorers moved when they changed tile instead of if their moves decreased (could be wrong on railroads for example). GNA#14533 *Loading a scenario begins at turn 0 and not -2. GNA#14658 *Display trade route lines at map and infos in city dialog even if the trade route doesn't give trade bonus. GNA#14745 *Added support for Haiku OS. GNA#14715 *Fixed clicking of technologies on research report. GNA#14812 *Updated translations: ca.po da.po de.po es.po fi.po See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS